surprisingly
by towardpages
Summary: I thought you thought I was annoying I do and I'm giving you the chance to prove me wrong Splondie one-shot, fluffy and not my best.


"But Humphrey," Blondie whined as she stomped after Humphrey into the tech room, "why can't I cover the Ever After High: Winter Games."

Every winter Ever After High held a series of winter sport events that each grade participated in. Many students tried to make it onto as many teams as possible but Blondie was one of the few who would rather watch then do. And this year she was pretty sure she was going to cover them. Which would have been HUGE for her mirrorcast, plus she would have gotten the best seats for each event. It was a win win.

"Blondie, what do you know about Ice Hockey," Humphrey asked.

"It's Hockey but on ice," Blondie answered.

Humphrey sighed, "That was a trick question. Hockey is always on the ice."

Blondie pouted, "That's not fairest Humphrey! You have to let me do the EAH: Winter Games, think about how awesome it will be for my mirrorcast!"

"I'm sorry Blondie but, as Head of the Network, I'm going to give it to someone who knows a thing or two about the Winter Games," Humphrey said, "And he should be arriving any minute now."

Who ever thought that High School Networking would be so dramatic?

Blondie crossed her arms. Who ever toke this spot away from her better neither be a totally sport fanboy or super super super hot.

"What up my Hump Dump," a voice called from the doorway. That voice belonged to the greatest, and most annoying, rocker in the school, Sparrow Hood. Blondie had interviewed Sparrow before, just because his band had been having some decent music and gigs as of lately, and he was horrible to work with! How in Humphrey's right mind did he think that Sparrow could do a better job than Blondie!

"Blondie," Sparrow said, tripping his fedora at her, as he made it to where Humphrey and Blondie were standing. Blondie just huffed.

"Welcome Sparrow," Humphrey said, sending a glare to Blondie, "Why don't I show you where you'll be broadcasting and Blondie will take it from there."

Blondie squeaked and shot Humphrey the 'I have your baby halloween photos and I'm not afraid to post them on my blog'. Humphrey pulled at her arm as they started to walk to the filming room.

"I have to check Gingers video, so please Blondie try not to act like a 5 year old," Humphrey said, once they had all gotten into the room. The crew, aka Dexter, Humphrey, and Blondie, had worked hard on making it amazing. They couldn't change the blue walls but they did what they could. White puff balls, white fairy lights, silver stars, and the whole thing looked like a winter wonderland.

"So this is going to be my chill pad for the next few weeks," Sparrow said, hopping into one of the spiny chairs.

"It's going to be your filming studio, not your 'chill pad'," Blondie stated, "You should arrive 1 hour before shooting and stay between 30 minutes to an hour afterwards."

"Sure thing." Sparrow said.

Blondie explained the basic rules, how the camera, lighting, and sound work, and showed him where his microphone and headpiece would be when he came into film.

"Did you write it all down," Blondie asked, ready to leave.

"Nope," Sparrow said, popping the p.

Blondie rolled her eyes and asked, "How are you going to remember everything then?"

"In my head," Sparrow said, tapping on the left side of his head.

"You don't have a planner or anything," Blondie asked and Sparrow shock his head.

"Well than I guess we're done," Blondie said, grabbing her bag and holding the door open for Sparrow.

And she kept holding it while Sparrow kept spinning in his chair.

"Sparrow!," Blondie yelled, startling sparrow so much that he fell to the ground. He poked his head up from behind the table, as if he was scared of Blondie.

"OUT!," Blondie exclaimed, pointing to the door.

Sparrow quickly hurried through and Blondie locked the door behind them.

 _This is going to be a long month._

* * *

Blondie hated it.

She couldn't believe it.

She had declared, in her diary at least, that this month was not just not just right but it was the worst month ever after!

Sparrow was a natural! And now he was some kind of sports god and everyone loved and nobody thought he was annoying now because he was 'relatable af' and Humphrey was know thinking that Sparrow should cover sport year long!

While Blondie still did her mirrorcast, it was know rushed and barley edited because they wanted to have time for the great Sparrow Hood.

Blondie had just finished for the day when Sparrow came walking up to her.

"Hi," he said, showing her his now swoon worthy smirk.

"What do you want," Blondie said, not hiding the fact that she was beginning to hate the red head.

"um I wanted to know if you wanted to come grab lunch with me, Humphrey, and Dexter," Sparrow said, taken aback at Blondie rudness.

"No," Blondie said bluntly and started to walk away.

"Wait," Sparrow said, running after her, "Are you sure cause I know Dex and Humphrey would love it if you-

"NO!," Blondie yelled at him.

Sparrow just glared at her, suddenly angry, before shooting back with, "What's your problem! Are you on your ladies days or something?"

"Oh how dare you," Blondie said crossing her arms, "I am not on my ladies days! Unlike the rest of the school who seem to have fallen under your spell, still think your annoying and would rather be hated like the evil queen than share a meal with you."

* * *

Blondie finally got out of the room and she didn't even see the look on Sparrow's face.

"Blondie," Humphrey called.

"Hi Humphrey," Blondie said sweetly.

"What did you say to Sparrow yesterday," Humphrey asked, causing Blondie's mood to fall.

"I just gave him a piece of my mind," She huffed, crossing her arms.

"Well you've broken him, I've never seen him like this," Humphrey said. He placed a hand on Blondie's back and started to lead her to the filming studio.

"What, is he upset that not everyone in this school loves me," Blondie said.

"No," Humphrey said, opening the door to the studio.

"And that's your recap for today," Sparrow said, as if he was recording a voicemail is full audio message. Once the camera turned off, his face fell flat on the table.

"I didn't do this," Blondie stated.

"Yes you did," Humphrey shot back.

Humphrey sighed before saying, "Look Blondie, your the biggest mirrorcast host at your age and your opinion means a lot to Sparrow, so say your sorry."

"But I'm not," Blondie whispered, looking at Sparrow, "Well maybe a little."

"Then make it up to him, take him out for hot chocolate so something," Humphrey exclaimed before leaving the room.

Blondie just starred at Sparrow before moaning and grabbing his arm.

He looked up at her and Blondie had to say that he had really nice eyes. They were a shade of green that Blondie had never seen before. Darker than his green sweater but lighter than his fedora.

"Come on," Blondie said, pulling him out of his chair, "We're going to get a hot chocolate."

* * *

One thing about Sparrow Hood was that he was very loud. And very talkative most of the time. But as he and Blondie were sitting and drinking their hot chocolate, he just sat there and drank. Not a single peep.

"Are you going to say something," Blondie asked as she rolled her eyes.

"I thought you thought I was annoying," Sparrow said through grit teeth.

"I do," Blondie said before taking another sip of her hot chocolate, "And I'm giving you the chance to prove me wrong."

The glint in Sparrow's eyes hold her she had said the right thing.

* * *

"I, surprisingly, enjoy myself," Blondie said, as she stopped in front of her dorm building.

Within the handful of hours the two just spent together, the two had talked and laughed and Blondie may have accidentally sprayed hot chocolate on Sparrow when he was telling her a story. She wondered how many people knew that story or any of the other stories the two had shared. When she was talking to Sparrow it was easy. It wasn't like she was talking to her girlfriends or when she was in front of a camera, it was just so simple. She didn't know that was possible before.

"I'm glad you did," Sparrow said, stopping beside her.

"I might go back there tomorrow," Blondie said, glancing over at Sparrow through the corner of her eye.

"I might too," He said, smirking.

Blondie looked at her hands and then back at the building, "Than I guess we might run into each other."

"Ya, I guess we might," Sparrow said, his smirk only growing.

Blondie started to open the door when Sparrow pushed her onto it. And sealed there lips together.

Once he was off her, him and his very nice lips, he said, "It's a date."

 **Authors Note: Sorry this is so terrible and that I have been gone for so long. I had a billion ideas for winter/holiday one-shots and now it's almost the end of the year...**


End file.
